


Monster Me This

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Motorcycles, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Kelly finds she has yet something else in common with Alex.For the prompt: daytime date.





	Monster Me This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamsuperconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/gifts).



> Hey, a dansen fic week! WHOO HOO! I was having a blah day and this perked me right up.
> 
> Written for #DansenFicWeek, created by @DansenFic on Twitter  
> Shout out to iamsuperconfused on Tumblr for giving me a heads up about this, as I don't use Twitter.

Excited, Kelly bounced on the curb by her new apartment and craned her neck to see down the street.

Alex had offered a leisurely drive and lunch at some distant beachside location as a casual date, and there was no resisting that! The twist had come a little more reluctantly, Alex clearly nervous about it, which was cute, but Kelly coaxed it out of her.

"Would it be okay if we took my bike?"

Fighting down the jolt of excitement in that moment, Kelly had teased her, "I should have guessed you were the sort to have a motorcycle, as I'm assuming you don't mean something with pedals."

It didn't get the laugh she was after, but it did get a little smile, which she happily kissed.

"I would love to go riding with you, Alex. I haven't been on a bike since I wrecked my knee. By the time I recovered, I'd lost the joy of it. Show me how to love it again?"

That flirting got a much more involved, hotter kisses from the redhead. However, no amount of flirting had gotten out of the then-delighted Alex, what sort of motorcycle was involved in the date.

As a small woman, Kelly had pretty much been forced to stick to the smaller, crotch-rocket varieties or feel like she was wrestling a very reluctant cow. Besides, the zippy little things were cheaper and got good gas mileage.

But what did Alex drive?

With a baritone roar, her question was answered as a big, sporty bike came around the corner and headed her way. Any doubt of whether or not this was the right rider was answered when the beast purred to a halt and the helmet came off to reveal that sweet little smirk Kelly was half in love with.

Smiling playfully, Kelly ran a single fingertip over the gleaming gas tank to where Alex's jeans bunched and strained where her bent leg met pelvis. All the while she teased, "well, well. So you go for big and Italian, huh? You know how to impress a girl."

That smoldering look was entirely inappropriate for a very public street and Kelly loved it. Particularly when Alex snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her in close for a kiss.

"Good to know the babe magnet still works," Alex murmured against her lips and Kelly leaned away to give her a mock dirty look.

"Really? You think some easy babe?"

All sweet doe eyes, Alex tugged her in close again, nuzzling along her jaw. "No ma'am. I think you're wonderful and kind and smart. And a hell of a babe."

Kelly didn't even try to respond verbally, just hummed appreciatively. The singular delicious sensation of human warmth radiating through tanned leather against her hands was nice too. With their chemistry threatening to flashover, Alex cleared her throat and released Kelly, determined to be more businesslike.

"So, she's a new baby, but same lineage, Ducati Monster 821. Let's just say her predecessor met a gruesome fate."

There was so much more to that statement, but Kelly let it go. Alex explained herself where and when she could. 

As Kelly walked around to the other side of the bike to mount up with her stronger leg, Alex explained more about her fancy ride. "Though, I have to say --and I hope the old girl doesn't haunt me-- this newer model is far more comfortable. Especially that damn fiddly second gear. Ducati changed it back in 2014 and it's a no-brainer now."

It took freeing up both hands by slapping on her helmet she'd dug out of a box, and a helping hand from Alex, but Kelly got herself up on the pegs and snuggled in.

"Oh, there's Bluetooth if you want to jack in," Alex added and Kelly chuckled and lightly bonked their helmets together in lieu of a kiss.

"Too rich for my blood, Fancy. Tell you what, you can help me upgrade, how does that sound?"

"Excellent! Hang on!"

With a characteristic cough-whine, the Monster came to life and they leapt away from stillness. The motion felt good, a reminder of times before it all came crashing down. Kelly didn't regret selling her old bike, unable to bear being anywhere near it for the memories, but now, maybe it was time to reclaim this too.

Clinging tight to Alex's lanky, muscled torso, Kelly absorbed the familiar sensations of machine and movement, the sound of air rushing past her face shield, the scents of the world around her whistling around collar and chin.

As Alex came to a red light, she carefully dropped her feet to balance the bike that weighed more than both of them combined. Kelly was a good passenger and loosened her grip to allow full movement, hands light on that rippled belly.

"This was a great idea!" she yelled through layers of polycarbonate and foam, Alex acknowledging her with a briefly turned head before they were off again. Instead of westbound to the ocean, Alex was headed towards the eastern mountains and the desert beyond. That was the country suited for a powerhouse like her Monster!

All of it was good with Kelly, who was happy to be along for the ride. If she were lucky, the daylight date would last well into the night!


End file.
